イタズラなKiss
by Thezu
Summary: Ganti summary: Naruto memendam perasaan terhadap si murid populer Sasuke sejak tahun pertama. Tapi merasa ragu untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ketika berhasil mengumpulkan keberanian dia menyatakan cintanya walaupun berakhir dengan patah hati. Situasi yang sangat tidak diduga mengharuskan mereka bersama tiap hari. Akankah ini menjadi keajaiban buat Naruto? BL/YAOI SasuNaru RnR :D
1. Chapter 1

Seorang siswa SMA punya perasaan terhadap seorang siswa juga sejak tahun pertamanya masuk sekolah. Seorang siswa yang berada di kelas A, kelas terpintar di sekolah. Summary singkat saja :D

 **イタズラな** **Kiss**

 **Thezu**

 **Pair:**

SasuNaru pastinya, dll belum kepikiran

 **Genre:**

Romance, School Life, Komedi garing

 **Rate** T+

Masih awal mungkin

"Tidak mau."

" _Aku... Tidak percaya ini..."_ Batinnya. Pandangannya kosong masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi, dia memasukkan kembali surat itu ke dalam kantong seragam sekolahnya dan memutuskan untuk memasuki sekolah. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke kelasnya, terdengar bisik-bisik dari siswa siswi yang berpapasan dengannya.

"Tadi pagi dia memberikan surat cinta pada Uchiha-kun dari kelas A."

"Dia menyatakan cinta pada Uchiha-kun?"

"Pasti dia melebih-lebihkan dirinya, kan?"

"URUSI DIRI KALIAN SENDIRI!"

" _Keterlaluan! Mereka tetap menabur garam di atas lukaku saat ini!_ "

"Ah, itu Uzumaki dari kelas F."

"Tahu tidak, barusan dia…"

"NARUTO!"

"Kami dengar kau sudah mengambil tindakan pada Uchiha!"

"Kau ini bodoh sekali sih, kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Kau sudah tahu kan dia tidak akan mungkin sedikitpun melihatmu."

"Parahnya lagi, kau memilih memberikan surat padanya di pintu gerbang. Kau sengaja ya biar dilihat orang?"

"Ayolah, jangan terus berkata kejam padaku."

"Aku tidak mempertimbangkannya…"

"Hanya saja… Hanya saja kupikir dia punya perasaan yang sama denganku…"

"Jangan mimpi! Itu tidak mungkin!"

"Jangan lupa dia itu Uchiha Sasuke!"

"NARUTO! Kudengar kau menyatakan cinta pada Uchiha kelas A dan hasilnya ditolak, benarkah?"

"Kau… Kau… kau sungguhan menyukai si kutubuku itu…"

"Kau tahu kan, aku yang mendaftar lebih dulu."

"Luar biasa, rumah baru kita! Iya kan Naruto?!"

"Sebuah rumah itu harus dipenuhi oleh aroma kayu Mahoni, benarkan?"

"Tapi rasanya rumah ini getarannya berlebihan!"

"Yuhuuu! Selamat atas selesai rumah barunya!"

"Dia orang yang baik, masalahnya hanya di logat Osaka-nya itu"

"Dibandingkan dengan si Uchiha itu… Huh?

"Apa semua rumah miring ketika baru dibangun?"

"Gempa… Ada gempa…"

"Jangan khawatir, rumah ini sangat kuat!"

"Kotoko cepat pergi keluar!"

"Berhubung Uzumaki Naruto-san dari kelas F kehilangan rumahnya karena gempa bumi kemarin, aku ingin mengumpulkan sumbangan untuknya."

"Sudah kubilang hentikan ini, kau tidak mengerti?"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyumbang karena kau memaksa."

"JANGAN MERENDAHKANKU!"

"Lalu kemana kita akan pergi?"

"Kita akan pergi ke rumah teman baik ayah."

"Fuga-chan benar-benar orang yang baik."

[U-CHI-HA]

"Mau kau ada di sini atau tidak, tidak ada pengaruhnya buatku. Dengan begitu, jangan mengganggu hidupku."

" _Kelihatannya aku sudah dating ke tempat yang tidak seharusnya."_

つずく

Hola minna, salam kenal dari saya. author baru di fanfic. Saya ngaku deh, ga ada bakatnya nulis. Karna sering nemu manga yaoi yang ceritanya bagus, saya pengen ngetransfernya jadi fanfic dengan otepe paling teope saya. Tapi baru skarang bisa nulisnya. Ga brani. Cuma saya jarang komen, jarang login habisnya hampir semua cerita yang saya baca bagus semua saya sampe sepichless, bisa dibilang silent reader juga . Akun saya ini sempat ga bisa kebuka karna lupa passwordnya. Untungnya emailnya masih aktif, jadi deh bisa. Nah, ini fanfic pertama saya yang saya kutip dari Itazura na Kiss, rencana mau nyampur semuanya dari yang versi manganya, Hideaki-nya, trus sama yang terbaru tapi pair saya ganti sesuai dengan selera fujoshi sayalah dan akan ada banyak kelainan dari versi aslinya ehhehe. Buat para author sama reader yang berpengalaman bisa kasih masukan tentang rencana fic ini. Apa bisa dilanjut atau dihapus aja, trus yang masih saya bingung siapa yang dijadiin Kin-chan nya, nyari-nyari susah. Maunya Sai tapi bisa OOC dah. Oce sekian dulu curcolannya. Ditunggu ya,,, apabila ada kemiripan sama fanfic yang lain mohon dimaafkan saya hanya orang yang baru belajar jadi author #bungkukbungkuk

Gokigen yo…


	2. Chapter 2

Saya mau ucap tengyu buat semua yang sudah review dan ngedukung fic saya ini. Beneran terharu #ambiltisu. Nah sebelum ke ceritanya saya mau balas review

yuhuuu :

makasih reviewnya ini saya lanjutin. Dibaca ya awas kalo ga eheheh

CacuNalupolepel :

yap yap ceritanya bakal digabung antara manga sama doramanya. Tengyu udah review ya, nextnya udah ada nih

Hunkailovers :

ini udah lanjut, dibaca ya

Sn folevel :

hahahha ini lanjut kok jadi jangan neror yaaa.. tenang saja Sasu tetep seme :D makasih reviewnyaaa

Neko-Chan :

iyaa saya juga suka banget sama itazura na kiss, pengennya juga nyari versi SasuNaru karna ga ketemu makanya coba buat sendiri. Moga-moga suka ya sama cerita yang saya bikin. Lanjutannya udah ada silakan dibaca..

arashilovesn :

wah sarannya mantap deh, saya coba bikin summarynya kayak disaranin yaa. Trima kasih banyak udh baca dan review.. dan lanjutannya silahken dibaca pokonya harus dibaca ehehehe

Kuro SNL :

kalo saya sih ga pernah nonton yang koreanya -_-' idenya ini dari manga sama doramanya.

Tengyu sarannya setelah bertapa digunung Fuji akhirnya saya milih Obito aja deh, kayaknya seruan gitu sepupuan berantem buat ngehomoin Naruto #dirasengan

Lanjutannya udah jadi nih..

sukasn :

sukurlah kalo dibilang seruuu, tengyu bgt ini lanjutannya siap dibaca n direview

hanyaseorangreader :

berhubung chap 1 nya udh ada brarti udh bisa komen donk hehhe

tengyu udh mau nungguin lanjutannya…

Guest :

ini udah dilanjut kok dibaca yaa

buat yang login saya balasnya lewat PM heheh maksih sekali buat semua yang udh mendukung fic perdana saya ini.

Hajimemashou!

Chapter 1

 **Summary**

Naruto memendam perasaan terhadap si murid populer Sasuke sejak tahun pertama. Tapi merasa ragu untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ketika berhasil mengumpulkan keberanian dia menyatakan cintanya walaupun berakhir dengan patah hati. Situasi yang sangat tidak diduga mengharuskan mereka bersama tiap hari. Akankah ini menjadi keajaiban buat Naruto?

 **イタズラな** **Kiss**

By Thezu

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Itazura na Kiss © Tada Kaoru

 **Pair:**

SasuxNaru pastinya, dll belum kepikiran

 **Genre:**

Romance, School Life, Komedi garing

 **Rate** T+

Masih awal mungkin

Pagi hari yang ce-

"Tidak mau."

…rah, seketika berubah jadi mendung bagi seorang siswa berambut pirang jabrik yang kini berdiri di depan pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Terdiam mematung sambil memandangi punggung siswa berambut hitam dengan gaya emo berlalu meninggalkannya begitu saja. Sementara tangannya masih terangkat mengulurkan surat bersampul biru muda yang bertuliskan ' _untuk Uchiha Sasuke-sama_ '.

" _Aku... Tidak percaya ini..."_ Batinnya. Pandangannya kosong masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi, dia memasukkan kembali surat itu ke dalam kantong seragam sekolahnya dan memutuskan untuk memasuki sekolah. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke kelasnya, terdengar bisik-bisik dari siswa siswi yang berpapasan dengannya.

"Lihat, itu si Uzumaki dari kelas F." Bisik seorang siswi kepada siswi lainnya. Ya, namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang siswa biasa yang memiliki tinggi 158 cm (yah termasuk pendek untuk ukuran anak laki-laki seumurnya), rambut pirang alami yang menurun dari ayahnya yang merupakan percampuran Jepang-Inggris, pipi yang terlihat penuh yang tidak menampakkan bahwa dia sudah merupakan murid kelas SMA. Bisa dikatakan Naruto itu manis, tapi tidak dengan otaknya. #rasengan

"Tadi pagi dia memberikan surat cinta pada Uchiha-kun dari kelas A." Terdengar lagi bisik-bisik yang lainnya.

"Seperti yang dibayangkan, tentu saja suratnya tidak diterima." Dan masih banyak bisik-bisik diantara mereka. Tapi siswa pirang tersebut tidak menghiraukannya, dia terus berjalan masih memikirkan kata-kata dari siswa emo yang tadi dia berikan surat.

"Apa? Berani juga dia sampai mengincar Uchiha-kun dari kelas A itu." "Tidak sadarkah dia dengan levelnya?" Kembali terdengar bisik-bisik antara dua orang siswi lainnya.

"Dia menyatakan cinta pada Uchiha-kun?" "Pasti dia melebih-lebihkan dirinya, kan?". Ah, bahkan para siswa pun terdengar bisik-bisik ketika dia lewat.

" _Tidak_ …" Naruto mulai merasa jengah dengan bisik-bisik para siswa dan siswi tersebut.

"URUSI DIRI KALIAN SENDIRI!" Tiba-tiba dia berbalik dan berteriak ke arah kumpulan siswa siswi di belakangnya.

Setelah berteriak pada siswa siswi itu Naruto segera lari dari tempat itu. " _Keterlaluan! Mereka tetap menabur garam di atas lukaku saat ini!_ "

"Ah, itu Uzumaki dari kelas F." Meskipun sudah diteriaki, masih ada saja bisik-bisik terdengar sepanjang perjalanannya menuju kelas.

"Tahu tidak, barusan dia…" Sudah cukup, Naruto tahu tadi itu memalukan tapi bisakah mereka berhenti bisik-bisiknya itu. Rasanya dia ingin memakan bermangkuk-mangkuk ramen jumbo di kedai paman Teuchi.

"NARUTO!" Naruto dihadang oleh dua orang siswa. Siswa yang pertama teman sekelas Naruto bernama Inuzuka Kiba, berambut coklat sama jabriknya dengan Naruto, dia yang sebelumnya berteriak memanggil Naruto dengan mata yang melotot. Kiba anaknya tidak kalah hebohnya dengan Naruto. Mereka juga sama-sama mempunyai kapasitas otak seperti keong. #maafkansaya

"Kami dengar kau sudah mengambil tindakan pada Uchiha!" Siswa yang bersama Kiba bertanya. Namanya Sabaku Gaara, berambut merah dengan riasan dimatanya (Saya ga tau apa namanya, maklum kaga pernah nge mek-ap). Gaara berbeda dengan Naruto maupun Kiba, dia terlihat kalem dan lebih pintar dari mereka berdua. Gaara sendiri berada di kelas A sama dengan Sasuke. Tapi walaupun beda kapasitas otak, mereka bertiga sudah bersahabat sejak SMP.

"Kau ini bodoh sekali sih, kenapa kau melakukannya?" Kiba kembali bertanya. Dia belum percaya kalau Naruto nekat memberikan surat cinta pada Sasuke. Walaupun sudah dua tahun mengagumi si Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah ingin mendekati Sasuke. Baginya cukup dengan melihat dari jauh, karena tidak mungkin dia yang laki-laki mengatakan cinta pada laki-laki juga.

"Kau sudah tahu kan dia tidak akan mungkin sedikitpun melihatmu." Gaara ikut menyahut. Benar, selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah mempedulikan hal-hal lain selain pelajaran.

"Parahnya lagi, kau memilih memberikan surat padanya di pintu gerbang. Kau sengaja ya biar dilihat orang?" Rupanya Kiba masih ingin menyudutkan Naruto.

"Ayolah, jangan terus berkata kejam padaku." Naruto kesal karena disaat seperti kedua sahabatnya bukannya menghibur malah memarahi dan menyudutkannya.

"Aku tidak mempertimbangkannya…Hanya saja… Hanya saja kupikir dia punya perasaan yang sama denganku…" Hampir saja dia berteriak karena kesal dengan dua sahabatnya.

"Mimpi sana! Itu tidak mungkin! Jangan lupa dia itu Uchiha Sasuke!" Kiba menjitak kepala si pirang sambil memegang perutnya menahan tawa mendengar perkataan Naruto. Sedangkan Gaara hanya memandang Naruto sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Kau harusnya tahu dia ditempatkan di kelas A karena kemampuannya dan juga dia merupakan ranking teratas di kelas A. Bahkan dia peringkat pertama pada simulasi ujian nasional mengalahkan Shikamaru." Lanjut Kiba yang kini menyeka sudut matanya yang berair akibat tertawa berlebihan.

"Itu sudah jelas IQ-nya 180, Shikamaru pun masih kalah dengannya. Kalau saja dia tidak sering tidur di kelas pasti dia akan jadi saingan beratnya." Gaara yang tadi diam kembali bersuara. Nara Shikamaru, siswa kelas A yang mempunyai IQ yang sama dengan Sasuke, merupakan tetangga Kiba. Sayang sekali Shikamaru ini orang yang lebih suka tidur, terlalu malas mengurusi urusan tidak. "Hanya sifatnya saja yang bermasalah."

Benar, Uchiha Sasuke seorang jenius. Tidak seperti Naruto yang ditempatkan kelas paling akhir, Sasuke bagaikan bunga yang tidak bisa digapai yang berada di puncak paling tinggi. Dan menurut rumor dia tidak pernah terlihat tertarik dengan lawan jenis maupun sejeni. Meskipun begitu, Naruto tetap menyukainya.

 **Flashback on**

Saat itu, musim semi dua tahun lalu, Ketika dilaksanakan upacara penerimaan murid baru di aula sekolah.

"Sekarang mari kita sambut pidato dari para murid baru, yang diwakili oleh Uchiha Sasuke"

Saat itulah Naruto pertama kalinya melihat Sasuke. Dia yang hanya tergila-gila dengan ramen dan ramen, hari itu telah berpaling menyukai Sasuke.

" _Sangat tidak mungkin, dia bena-benar tampan!_ _M_ _engerikannya lagi, dia tidak menggunakan catatan sama sekali._ _A_ _pa dia menghafal isi pidatonya?_ _"_ Naruto menjerit dalam hati dengan mukabersemu. Apa-apaan, dia laki-laki kan kenapa bisa bersemu seperti perempuan dalam komik shoujo ketika melihat laki-laki yang disukainya. Naruto merasa sudah tidak waras setelah dia melihat Sasuke. Tidak masalah menjadi homo, dia tidak pernah sebelumnya tertari dengan laki-laki hanya kepada Sasuke saja. Lagipula Naruto hanya ingin kehidupan SMA-nya indah nantinya. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan kalau tahun depan aku bisa sekelas dengannya. " _ah, hanya mimpi._ _T_ _idak mungkin kami bisa sekelas di sekolah ini._ "

 **Flashback off**

Setelah berpisah dengan Gaara yang kelasnya berada di lantai dua, Kiba dan Naruto melanjutkan obrolan mereka sambil berjalan ke kelas mereka yang ada di ujung lantai satu.

Sampai di kelaspun Kiba masih saja menyudutkan Naruto. Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari lorong kelas mereka. "NARUTOOO!" Kemudian pintu kelas didorong dengan sangat tidak lembut oleh seseorang.

"Kudengar kau menyatakan cinta pada Uchiha kelas A dan hasilnya ditolak, benarkah?" Dihadapan Naruto sekarang berdiri seorang siswa yang nafasnya masih tidak beraturan, berambut hitam jabrik.

"Oh, Oo-chan datang. Berisik sekali" Kiba bergumam menatap bosan ke arah siswa tersebut.

"Kau… Kau… kau sungguhan menyukai si kutubuku itu…" Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dia bertanya pada Naruto. "Kau tahu kan, aku yang mendaftar lebih dulu." Terus mendesak Naruto.

"Menggelikan, aku bukan barang Oo-chan." Naruto hanya menjawab dengan cuek. Siswa tersebut sudah dari awal masuk sekolah terang-terangan mendeklarasikan bahwa dia menyukai Naruto tidak peduli dia menjadi homo. Tapi Naruto tidak menanggapinya serius. Namanya Uchiha Obito sering dipanggil Oo-chan oleh teman-temannya, Obito sepupunya Sasuke dan Naruto tahu itu. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, Obito justru memiliki IQ yang hamper guling-guling. #tobianakpintar

"Tega sekali kau. Kita sudah bersama selama dua tahun dan sangat dekat. Tapi si Uchiha itu keterlaluan memperlakukan Naruto seperti itu. Aku tidak akan memaafkannya!" Obito memukul-mukul meja dengan kesalnya.

"Hei hei kau itu Uchiha juga, Oo-chan." Kiba makin bosan menatap Obito dengan kelakuannya. Obito menatap Kiba

"Aku tidak peduli! Ini sama saja dia menantangku! Akan kuterima." Menyahut ucapan Kiba dengan berapi-api. "Semua bilang dia jenius, tapi bagiku dia itu tidak ada bagusnya!"

"Bisakah kalian berhenti." Ucapan naruto mengagetkan Kiba dan Obito yang mulai adu mulut. "Semua bilang aku tidak punya pikiran dan tidak sabaran. Sebenarnya aku sudah memikirkannya, harusnya aku tahu kalau dia akan menolakku. Apa hebatnya laki-laki yang bahkan membaca suratku saja tidak? Seleraku benar-benar buruk."

"Itu benar, Naruto" Kiba menanggapi ucapan Naruto, Obito memandang Naruto prihatin.

Dengan pandangan putus asa Naruto kembali berkata "Sekarang aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku menyerah." Dan dengan senyum yang dipaksakan dia meyakinkan Kiba dan Obito kalau dia benar-benar menyerah untuk menyukai seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto merasa dia harus bisa merelakan perasaan sukanya terhadap Sasuke. Bahkan surat yang dia tulis dengan susah payah sampai dia harus begadang semalaman untuk mengecek huruf kanji yang dia gunakan disurat sudah benar atau tidak. Selagi Naruto masih termenung bel pelajaran dimulai berbunyi. Siswa dan siswi segera duduk dibangkunya masing-masing.

Sepanjang hari Naruto mencoba melupakan kejadian memalukan di depan gerbang sekolah. Dan ketika istirahat bersama dengan Kiba , Gaara dan Obito mereka amakan di atap sekolah sambil bercanda bersama. Perlahan Naruto mulai melupakan dan memilih menikmati hari. Surat yang tadinya ingin diberikan pada Sasuke dia masukkan ke dalam tasnya ke bagian paling dalam. Dan bel pulang sekolah yang telah dinantikan berbunyi juga.

Mereka segera memasukkan peralatan menulis mereka ke dalam tas, dan segera berjalan bersama keluar kelas. Seperti hari biasanya mereka akan menunggu Gaara di pintu depan dan pulang bersama karena arah rumah mereka sama.

"Naruto, rumahmu sudah selesai dibangun bukan? Kiba bertanya pada Naruto di sampingnya.

"Ya." Naruto menanggapi seadanya.

"Ayo kita tentukan kapan kita merayakan atas selesainya rumahmu!" Berseru senang Kiba memandang Obito meminta dukungan. "Oh, ide yang bagus" Obito segera menyahut semangat.

"Tidak, kalian akan menertawaiku karena rumahku bergaya Jepang total." Naruto panik akan ide Kiba tersebut.

"Oh ya, ayahmu kan asli orang Tokyo"

"Benar, orang local seperti ayahku itu sungguh keras kepala. Padahal aku ingin tinggal di sebuah bungalo dengan jendela putih yang di hiasi gorden." Sungut Naruto mengingat bagaimana keras kepala ayahnya mengenai tipe rumah mereka yang akan dibangun.

"Tenang saja, Naruto. Aku akan membangunnya untukmu." Tersenyum lima jari Obito segera menyahut.

"Ayahnya hanya memiliki Naruto, bagaimana dia bisa menikahimu Oo-chan?" Kiba tidak tinggal diam, dia mencoba membuat kesal Obito.

"Cerewet kau Kiba!" Obito kesal "Tidak apa-apa, aku akan menikahi isi rumahmu. Tapi aku akan tetap memanggilnya ayah." Dia kembali berteriak dengan semangatnya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam. Tiba-tiba mereka berpapasan dengan Sasuke dengan Shikamaru yang akan menuju ke pintu depan juga. Terlihat mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

" _Sasuke!_ _"_ Naruto segera bersembunyi di belakang Kiba yang turut kaget atas kemunculan Sasuke. Shikamaru yang melihat Kiba menyapa "Aku akan sedikit terlambat hari ini, jangan sampai kau malah tidur." Sedangkan Sasuke memandang sekilas ke arah Naruto yang ada dibalik Kiba.

"Ya ya rusa, aku akan menunggumu. Lagipula ada yang ingin kutanyakan tentang rumus matematika yang membuatku pusing." Kiba hanya menyahut bosan. Bosan karena setelah seharian di sekolah sampai di rumahpun dia masih akan belajar. Ini dikarenakan ibunya yang tidak tahan dengan nilai-nilai Kiba yang parah sehingga meminta Shikamaru anak tetangganya yang pintar untuk mengajarkan pelajaran yang tidak dikuasai Kiba. Naruto sendiri masih setia di belakang Kiba.

"Ayo cepat, Shikamaru" Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya meniggalkan Shikamaru.

"Hei Sasuke, jangan sombong walaupun kau ada di kelas A! Bagaimana bisa kau dianggap seseorang yang memiliki daging dan darah ketika tidak sedikitpun membaca surat yang ditulis Naruto!" Tiba-tiba Obito berteriak pada Sasuke.

"Oo-chan…" Naruto memekik kaget

Langkah Sasuke terhenti dan berbalik. Dengan dinginnya dia berkata "Aku benci orang yang tidak punya otak." Dan kembali melangkah meninggalkan mereka. Shikamaru hanya bergumam "mendokusai" sambil menguap dan segera menyusul Sasuke.

Obito yang merasa kesal ingin meninju Sasuke berusaha ditahan oleh Kiba. Sedangkan Naruto terpaku ditempatnya memandang ke arah Sasuke tadi berdiri.

Sambil terus menahan Obito yang masih berteriak-teriak Kiba berseru pada Naruto "Naruto kau harus menyerah terhadap orang seperti dia sekarang, kan?"

" _Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya._ _S_ _elama dua tahun ini aku terus menyukai dia. Tapi dia mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat keterlaluan._ _"_ Naruto yang terdiam kemudian sadar akan kebodohannnya selama ini.

" _Aku tidak bisa memaafkannya!_ _"_

つずく

Huff akhirnya selesai juga chap 1 dengan penuh perjuangan. Ternyata menulis cerita itu tak segampang membacanya hahaaha. Untung ngetiknya sambil diselingi nonton anime sama doramanya. Mudah-mudahan chap 1 ini ga mengecewakan. Saa douzo

Jangan lupa RnR

Gokigen yo


End file.
